Sweetheart
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: He was married with kids. She was te Governors daughter. He was miserable. She was happy. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CARRICK POV

I take a drink of my scotch trying to relax myself. Being this is my only means since my wife is a frigid old bitch. She is more worried about her charities and galas then fucking her husband. If I had any sense I would.. I stop dead in my thoughts when I see her.

Fuck she is hot. Tight ass and fucking tits that beg to be worshipped. She looks young but fuck it. I swallow the rest of my drink in one gulp and walk over to her at the bar. She is wearing a red wrap dress with black high heels. Her long brown hair cascading down to her ass. Hooker? Nah probably an escort but who the fuck cares.

I sit down next to her and she looks up from her drink and smiles.

Fuck she is even better close up.

"Hi "

"Hi" she replies

"You have a name sweetheart?"

"Anastasia Steele." Wait...what?

"As in Governor Raymond Steele?" She nods

Ok we graduated high school together so we are both in our forties so how old is she?

"Well hello Anastasia I'm Carrick Grey."

She smiles and shakes my hand.

We talk for hours. I find out she is twenty one and works for her father as a personal assistant. She is single, only child, and comes from a perfect family where mommy and daddy are still happily married.

I in turn tell her I'm forty one. Unhappily married, three kids I despise, and I'm a lawyer.

"I'm staying in the city for a few days working on things for my dad. Would you like to come up to my room for a night cap?" She asks

"Sure sweetheart."

I pay the bill and place my hand on the small of her back. My hand slides down to where my fingers gently grace her ass. She doesn't object but turns to me and smiles.

We reach the bank of elevators and wait. She leans over and her mouth is right next to my ear.

"Is your wife expecting you home tonight?" Yes!

GPOV

"Gretchen I want dinner on the table at seven on the dot. The children will be here by six thirty as will Mr. Grey."

"Yes ma'am."

I love Friday night dinners. It is one of the rare times I get to see all my wonderful children together.

CRPOV

I pull her into me and wrap my arm around her tiny waist.

I hope that answers her question. Fuck that bitch she can wait at home all she wants.

As we enter her room as soon as the door closes I push her against the wall.

I start kissing her neck as I pull the tie that is holding the dress closed. I am rewarded with her in a tiny black thong and barely there bra. What ever I did to be awarded this thank you thank you thank you.

I throw the dress off of her and rip her panties and bra off next. I lean down and start sucking on one her up turned nipples.

"Harder" she demands I suck on them like a newborn baby does to get nourishment from it's mother.

I release her with a pop and shed my clothes. I pick her up and she instantly wraps her legs around me.

"I gotta get a condemn babygirl. I hate kids and defiantly don't want anymore. I'm clean but don't want any pregnancy chances"

"Can't have kids. Had a hysterectomy when I was nineteen. I'm clean. Please baby fuck me." Holy shit yes bareback no chance of kids wahoooooooo

I slam my cock into her with a loud grunt.

"Fucking shit your tight. Squeeze that cunt." I feel her get wetter hmmmm

"You like me talking dirty to you?"

"Yes fuck you feel so good."

I fuck her against the wall for a good thirty minutes till I cum in the tightest pussy I have ever had.

Six rounds later my balls are completely empty and I am in love. She fucked me six ways to Sunday.

Now she laying with her head on my chest and I'm running my fingers down her spine.

"So will I ever see you again?" She asks quietly drawing shapes on my abs. Hey I might be old but I work my ass off in the. gym to stay fit.

"Sweetheart I really hope this wasn't a one time thing. I like you." She looks up at me and smiles.

"Really? But what about your wife and kids?" I laugh

"Babe my wife is more worried about her hair then me. She refuses to fuck me. It has been over ten years. And as for my kids. I hate the little bastards. I hate kids always have fuck I had my nuts cut before we got married to make sure I never had any. Then she adopted those three. The oldest is the biggest fuck up man whore to ever grace Seattle. The youngest is a spoiled little cunt who thinks I should pay for everything she wants. Then there is the middle one the biggest whiner of them all. He had a bad start blah blah blah. My dad beat the fuck out of me every chance he got and I didn't whine as much as he does."

She giggles

"What about your father? What will he think?"

"Well my mom just wants me happy. Daddy wants the same. He doesn't really judge."

"What about the age difference?" She laughs

"My mom was fifteen when she had me and daddy was twenty one so I don't see that being a problem. And before you ask he won't care you are married. He was with his ex wife when he was with my mom. He finally left her when mom got pregnant with me. He refused to have his kid being called a bastard. So I think it will all work out." I kiss her soft lips.

"Yeah sweetheart I think it will. Are you ok with this?"

"Of course. Yeah I wish you weren't married but it's not like I'm fucking up a happily loving marriage and family." I kiss her again and start round seven. Completely ignoring the ringing phone.

A/N: Ok I know its not a Christian and Ana love story but I like different. No will not be the same as A love affair just sit back and enjoy. Trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN FSOG

GPOV

I am beside myself. I have been calling him all night but it keeps going to voicemail.

Just as I'm about to call him again I hear the garage door. I wait at the counter for him to enter the house.

"Oh Carrick I have been so worried."

"I'm fine long night I need a shower then I need to head to the office. By the way I will be out of town for the next week. I have a big case t at requires me to be out of town." He doesn't say anything else just heads up the stairs. I'm not exactly sure what happened.

APOV

I pull into the garage at my parents home. Well at least as long as daddy is the governor of Washington.

I grab a water out of the kitchen and head to the dining room where I know my parents will be still eating their breakfast.

I smile when I enter. I look a lot like my mother long brown hair short small build. But my blue eyes are all daddy as is the natural sun kissed skin. I love watching them. I have never seen a more loving marriage.

I clear my throat to announce that I'm in the room and to make them stop making out.

My mom looks up from her perch on daddy's lap.

"Hi honey." My says smiling

"Morning baby." Dad says

"Morning." I say sitting down. I grab a muffin and start talking as I unwrap it

"I met someone." Dead silence then my mom's high peach shreak.

"Who is he? Where did you meet? Tell us all about him." She rattles on

"Well he is forty one. Nice looking, works out a lot, he is an attorney. He is unhappily married. Three adopted kids he dislikes. He is not a kid person. They are all grown. Ummmmm." I hear my dad chuckle

I look up at him confused. He smiles

"Sorry baby. It just seems that you are more like your mother than I thought. What's his name maybe I know him." He asks. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Having their support means everything to me.

"Carrick Grey" I tell them

"Oh I graduated from high school with him. We have also done some work together." Daddy tells me

"He is a good man baby. He will take excellent care of you I can guarantee that." I smile

"I have met his wife before. I believe her name is Grace. Spiteful old bitch. She was so busy kissing my ass at the last fundraiser she didn't seem to notice her son was completely drunk off his ass in public." I giggle my parents are not one's to mince words or hide their feelings.

"Oh, have you ever met the kids?" I ask curiously

"Yeah his children are not what I would tell people about. His oldest is Elliott Grey. He is a male whore one step below a prostitute. He sleeps with anything that stands still. He is also a shitty contractor. He did bids before that were turned down one because they were outrageous. Secondly because he has had way to many problems with keeping a safe work environment.

Then there is the girl what's her name baby?" He asks my mom

"Mia. She is so much like her mother. She is just looking for a paycheck with a wedding ring to go along with it. She is so self absorbed it's pathetic. "

"Then there is that sullen one. Christian. He is being investigated by the SEC for his business doings. He is an evil man. "

"Oh oh oh" my mom bounces on his lap and he just laughs

"There is a charity meeting here tomorrow. You can come and meet her and the daughter. You can see exactly what me and you dad are talking about."

I nod. That is a great idea.

I spend the rest of the day doing dads schedule for the next month. I turn in early because I am exhausted. I plug my iphone in to charge when I see a message.

~Hey sweetheart. I miss you already.~

~Oh baby, I miss you too. I told daddy and mom about you. ~

I slip under the covers just as it beeps again

~ Oh? Did he forbid you to see me?~

~No silly. He said he knew you and you were a good guy who would take care of me.~

~That I will sweetheart. I am going out of the country for a week. Business. Wanna come?~

~Really? ~

~Absolutely. You , me , and a week of sunshine.~

~YESSSSSS! Where and when?~

~ We leave Monday 7am. Virgin Islands. My driver will pick you up sweetheart.~

~ok. Guess what?~

~what?~

~I get to meet the wife and daughter tomorrow some charity event my mom is hosting~

~ you poor woman. Both vile creatures. Bless your mother she must be a saint. Ok sweetheart I'm heading to bed. Thank god for guest rooms.~

~night baby~

~night sweetheart~

The next morning I am out of bed as soon as the arm goes off. I shower and shave. I blow dry my hair out and leave it in loose waves. I apply light makeup. Mom says The only ones who need to cake on makeup are whores and the ugly and you my dear are neither."

After I'm finished with my makeup I spray on a little of my favourite perfume.

Then I go to my closet. I slip on a pair of white lace panties and a matching bra. I search till I find the exact dress I want to wear today. It is a beautiful form fitting blush pink dress with a white cardigan over top. I put on a pair of pink and white high heels. Then I go to my jewelry box.

I put on my pink Rolex watch daddy bought me when I was sixteen. Then my diamond stud earrings that were a high school graduation gift. Finally I put on my necklace. It is a locket that holds a picture of me and my parents from when I was little and th other side is from three years ago when we went skiing in the Alps.

No my dad is not a crooked politician. My dad was born and raised here in Washington his family owns most if the logging companies here. They also own oil fields, car companies, and sit on the boards of most big companies. Dad is an only child. My Grandparents are amazing. They have been together for sixty years and still act like teenagers.

My my mom was born in California. She moved here when she was eleven. Her dad was a very famous movie executive. He died when she was ten. My grandmother died last year. She was an older version of my mom. Opinionated and out spoken. Yes my mom is also an only child. Her family also came from money. They made their money from airplanes, software, oil, and stocks.

No my dad didn't need to run for office but he wanted to make the world a better place.

He wanted to leave a legacy behind.

It all started when I turned nineteen...

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. Sorry for the cliffy hehe. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

It all started when I was nineteen...

Mom and daddy where out if town they were celebrating their anniversary when it happened. I was driving home after school I was in my third semester of college.

It was around ten at night I was going down the interstate which was the shortest distance between school and home. The road was pretty empty except one car that was going the oppoisite direction than me.

All of a sudden their car swerved and crossed the grass median and was coming right directly at me. The last thing I remember was the feeling of flying and deadly silence.

A week later I woke up from what I was told was a medically induced coma. The doctor explained that I had a broken leg, pelvis, wrist, head injuries, collapsed lung, and had to have my spleen removed. He also explained that due to the trauma to my lower body and the damage to my pelvis they had to perform a complete hysterectomy.

I cried for days no so much for me but my parents because they would never be grandparents. Yes, I was upset at first about never being a mom but I have been taught from an early age that things happen for a reason. Eventhough I didn't know what that reason was at the time I took solace in the fact that it would eventually show it's self.

After months of rehab I was finally as close to normal as I would ever be. I never returned to school. My concentration and focus completely sucked after the accident so I opted to drop out and persue other avenues.

That is when daddy decided to run for Governor. He won by a landslide.

Looking back to the accident I think I finally found out the reason behind what happened.

I was never meant to be a mom. How could I be cause deep in my heart I knew I was meant to be with Carrick. That he was my pot ofngold at the end of the rainbow.

GPOV

I can't believe we are going to a meeting at the Governor's mansion. His wife is different. I have read that he was married when he met her and she was qukte young. She got pregnant and he ended the marriage. It is truly unfortunate that the great peoe of this state voted him in with a whore as a wife and a bastard as a child.

I smile to myself. I am so fortunante that my family is nothing like that.

I have two amazing sons who were raised to be honest and always respect woman. We were lucky to be graced with a daughter who is saving her virtue for her husband. It amazes me now a days how many younger people take all of that as defect not as a good thing.

Then there is my wonderful loving husband. We have been together so long. He works hard to keep us in a affluent lifestyle. We have a very easy life. In my eyes he hangs the moon and I know that I am his everything. I know the world start and stops with me. No he doesn't say it he is not the type of man who displays his feelings for the world to see. I just know how he feels because I feel about him.

I pull the car into the driveway after being approved by security. It ks times like these I wish I had a personal driver but onky Carrick does mostly because of the hours and the need to be working as he drives.

"Welcome Mrs. And Miss. Steele are in the living room. Please follow me." The little blond maid tells us after she takes our things.

I follow behind her looking around at the beautiful home. We walk into the living room and I see the woman of the house.

"Grace, how wonderful of you to attend the meeting today. Please let me introduce you to my daughter. Grace this is Anastasia. Honey this Grace Grey and her daughter Mia." She introduces us to what looks like a younger version of herself.

"Nice to meet you both."

APOV

God, I discretely look at my watch and cringe. It has onky been an hour and I am ready to stab the bitch. If she kisses mom's ass one more time I will fucking scream.

I decide to tune the three of them out and really look at the one and only Mrs. Grey. She has silver hair isnt she only in her fourties? She has crows feet and wrinkles. Ever hear of Botox bitch? Let's not even start on the clothes that even my grandma wouldn't wear.

Then there is the other bitch. Jesus my mom was right she is so concerned about the men that are invited to some gala that will be happening when I am away with Carrick.

Three hours after it started it is finally over. I wait for he the front door to close signaling that Zoe has seen them out.

I flop next to mom who laughs.

"Jesus Christ are the pretentious." I say out loud as mom giggles

"Told you. "

"I must ask Carrick if she is older then him. Wow she looks really used."

"Ana oh my goodness. And your father thinks you take after me. " she says laughing

"Are you all packed" mom inquiries

"Not really but I don't plan on packing much. His words were me him and the sun."

"Oh to be young again. " I laugh kiss her on thr cheek

"I'm going to pack."

I put my bag on the bed and get started. I put a few outfits in. Some dresses. Then I put in a few fun pieces of lingerie. Finally my bikinis go in. I zip it up and then grab my purse and make sure I have everything I need remembering last minute to add my iPod and charger.

Just as I place it next to my bag my phone rings.

I smile when I see who the caller is.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Ok oh I didn't know you married someone so much older than you."

He starts laughing

"She is actually the same age as me"

"Wow" Iaughj g and he quickly joins in

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I will pick you up tomorrow morning. Be ready to be naked most of the time. I am actually salivating at the thought of being in your pussy again."

"Mmmm. I am looking forward to being fucked all day. Your huge thick dick sliding in and out perfection."

"God baby. Fuck! I will see you tomorrow." I giggle cause he is so flustered

"Ok bye babe"

"Bye sweetheart."

A/N: How did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CRPOV

"Yeah that's it ride it sweetheart. Uhhhhh. Fuck you are good at that. " I am mesmerized watching her ride my cock. Her tits are bouncing up and down. She has her head thrown back saying some of the raunchiest things I ever heard.

We have been in for two day now and I have fucked her everyway a man can. I have found out my sweetheart may be a lady in public but behind closed doors she is a fucking whore.

She enjoys rough sex, name calling, and anal. Yeah my cock has been in her ass almost as much as her pussy.

With one final grunt I cum balls deep in her. She slides off my cock and snuggles next to me.

"So you ready to talk?" I ask her. I have been trying to talk about shit since we got here but we keep getting side tracked.

"Yep"

"So I think I should explain how things are gonna go from now on." She nods

"I want you in my apartment in the city when we return home. No more working. I will buy everything you want and need. I take care of what's mine and you now fall into that category." She smiles and kisses my chest

"Ok"

"Good"

The rest of the time on the island passed quickly. We went scuba diving, swimming, and making love all the time. It was literally paradise.

That was six months ago.

A week after we returned home I moved her into my luxury apartment at Escala. What's hilarious about it she lives three floors below my middle ingrate. She loved how I decorated it so not much needed changed. I have always loved this place. My father left it to me in his will. It has five bedrooms, six baths, luxury kitchen, library, private gym, and a beautiful balcony with spectacular views. I refuse to let my girlfriend kill herself cleaning and maintaining this place so I hired a full time maid and cook. She also has a black amex card to use anywhere and anytime she wants.

Things are amazing between us she is everything I could ever want. She is smart, funny, and sexy as hell.

As for the old cunt I'm married to well that's something. I live full time with sweetheart and th old hag doesn't even notice. Honestly she never noticed all my shit is gone from the house. I haven't even been there since we came back from the island. I'm not sure where she thinks I am but I really don't care what she thinks.

GPOV

We have a gala to attend tonight so I better get Carrick's tux laid out for him so he can get dressed when he arrives home.

I walk into his room and I'm immediately startled. The bed doesn't look like it has been slept in for months. I go over to the dresser and I'm stunned to see it empty as is the closets.

Where are all his things?

I pull out my phone and try to call him but it goes right to voicemail. Then I try text message

~where are you?~

But after ten minutes there is still no reply. I decide to go to his office and see what the meaning is of all this. I pull into the building that houses his law office. I walk up to the receptionist in the main lobby.

"Welcome to Grey and Associates how may I help you?"

"Yes I'm here to see Mr. Grey."

"Your name ma'am?"

"Mrs. Grey." She types away on her computer

"I'm sorry ma'am but he is with a special client and can't be disturbed. May I take a message?"

"How long will he be?"

"I have no way to know that ma'am like I said it's a very special client."

"I'll wait for a while."

"If you wish." She goes back to her computer. I take a seat in the chairs situated in front of the windows.

I watch a few men use the door to the back. I guess that is where all the offices are. I'm not quite sure since I have never stepped foot in here. I watch as the receptionist buzzes them in.

CPOV

"Fuck yes." I moan against her neck as I fuck her against the wall in my office.

"Mmmmm babygirl your pussy gets better everyday."

"Oh god I'm cumming."

"That's it cum all over my cock." After she soaks my dick with her juices. I finally allow my own orgasm and unload everything I have in her.

I kiss her lips gently.

"I love you."

"Oh baby I love you too. Now remember my parents are expecting us at six so I will be back here by five."

"I can't wait. Ray bet me three thousand dollars that the Cowboys would lose."

She giggles

"Ok I'm heading to the spa my appointments at one."

"Alright be careful babygirl."

"I will love you." She kisses me one last time and heads out.

I sit back in my chair and think how fucking lucky I am. The best night of my life was the night I seen her in that bar.

GPOV

I was just about ready to get up when I seen Governor Steele's daughter coming out of the back offices.

"See you later Lena." She addresses the receptionist.

"Ok Ana have a good appointment?" She smiles and Ana smiles

"Always bye" she waves at her then starts playing with her phone never looking she never notices me. Hmmm if she is a client of my husband's maybe he can help me get closer to the Governor's wife. Since it seems everyone wants to be friends with her she is the best option to get into some of the clubs I haven't been able to breach on my own.

I stand and watch her out the window and admire how beautiful of a young women she is. She has her hair down in loose curls had on very minimal makeup. Her clothes scream high end designer. Black jeans that shimmer and a red off the shoulders sweater topped off with red leather knee boots.

I definitely need to try and introduce her to Elliott. I have to say she would be a great addition to the Grey family.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the great reviews and liking the story so much.


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN FSOG.

WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH

CPOV

It has been an absolutely great year. Yeah, I said a year since I met Sweetheart. I have been thinking a lot lately. I can't divorce the old whore because of a prenup but I also refused to let Ana never be my wife. So what to do? I know what I want to do but is it worth it?

I turned to look out my home office window. Sweetheart was having a daddy daughter day with Ray. It was something they did once a month no matter what.

The more I think about it the more I know what needs to be done. But, I need to plan this out to the end to make sure there will be no blow back.

I stand up and open the safe and pull out three folders worth of papers.

First I look at the green folder. It is just mine and the cunts marriage license and our prenup.

I do a quick glance just to familiarize myself again. Nothing out of the ordinary really. If I cheat she gets five mil. She cheats I kick her ass out. I die it all goes to charity. She dies good riddance.

I close it and go to the blue folder. It holds all the papers for everything I own. There are deeds to the New York apartment, the house in Aspen, and the apartment here. There are also the titles to the cars and the yacht.

Finally the red folder. Our life insurance policies from when we were first married.

Mine are worth over sixty million. She is worth about three.

I turned back to the window and decided. It was time to make a clear path to Ana being my wife.

I contacted a man I knew and asked him to meet me at the office.

Three hours later I was shaking hands with the greatest hitman the world has known. He was basically a ghost he was never seen but got the job done he was in and out before anyone was the wiser.

"Grey it's been too long." Micheal said.

"Yes it has been what three years?" He nodded

"That sounds about right. So old friend what is it you need? Client again?" I shook my head no. See I used him to get rid of a client of mine. He was the scum of the earth but why he needed to be taken out was he thought he could threaten me and on top of that never pay yeah I don't think so.

"No, it's personal."

"Oh now I'm intrigued." He laughed

"Girlfriend getting to clingy?" He laughed again

"No quite the opposite. I want the old cunt I'm married to gone so I am free to be with my girlfriend freely." He nodded

"Ok a few questions. Nothing major just so clarifications." I nodded

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"How?"

"Up to you." He nodded again

"What about collateral damage?" I know what he was asking me. Did I care if anyone got hurt besides her.

"Not a problem in my eyes do what you have to do."

"Good makes my job easier. I won't tell you specifics. That way you can truthfully deny any shit if need be. "

"Of course"

"Now as you k ow my fee is fifty grand up front and another fifty after."

"Not a problem" I open my desk drawer and take out an envelope with the cash in it and hand it to him. He opens it looks inside but doesn't count it. I watch as he opens his jacket and puts it in his pocket.

Be stands and shakes my hand.

"Good doing business with you I'll be in touch."

After he leaves I head home.

MICHEAL POV

I have spent the last two weeks watching Mrs. Grey's every move. Watching her routine and figuring out when the best time to strike would be. I come to the conclusion after the meeting with Grey that homicide would be a bad thing it needs to look either natural or accidental.

I looked into her medical records and she seems to be healthy as a horse so accidental it shall be. So that is how I ended up here. Joe's Whalers a dive bar about ten miles outside the city. I sat at the bar and made small talk with the town drunk. He was single lost his job due to his drinking so what did he do drank more.

I left before he did and made sure I was seen leaving before him. I followed behind him till he got to his car. He was so drunk that he passed out behind wheel. So I pushed him over to the passenger seat and headed for town.

I knew tonight was the night that Mrs. Grey went to one of her charity meetings which means she will need to come past the spot I just pulled over at to get home. I got him back over to the drivers seat opened his mouth poured more vodka down his gullet. I wiped the car to make sure no fingerprints where there just incase. I made sure the lights were off and waited.

About ten minutes later I could see her lights coming about a quarter of a mile away.

I shook him awake even though he was obliterated he was awake. I used his hand to put the car in drive and pushed his leg down on the gas pedal.

I jumped out of the way and ran up the hillside so I wouldn't be spotted.

I sat patiently watching. Then it happened she never seen it coming. His car hit hers head on at least sixty miles per hour. All you could here was the sound of a horn that stooped after a few seconds then nothing. I knew I had time this wasn't a well traveled road. So I ran over to the wreckage. I checked the drunk making sure I put rubber gloves on safety first.

He was dead no pulse most likely blunt force trauma. Oh well saved him from killing an innocent person. Then I headed over to the wrecked beemer. I looked in there was two bodies. Hmmm. I checked the passenger first. No pulse. I pulled out the picture of the family I got offline and seen it was the girl. It was hard to tell she was fucked up tons of facial injuries. I finally made it to the drivers side and to the body that was hanging half way out the car. Again no pulse well she did have half of the steering column in her chest. I checked the picture definitely the wife. I headed up the hillside and waited for the rescue trucks.

CPOV

I got the call about eleven from the police. Then a call about twelve on the burner phone it was done.

I explained it all to sweetheart and we agreed it was for the best. To make it look good I moved back home a week before well kinda just some clothes and personal affects nothing major. It was all for show just incase there was any questions.

Now I just had to play the grieving husband and father and then I could marry my sweetheart.

APOV

I was sitting down eating breakfast when I seen the front page of the newspaper.

 _ **Prominent family grieves for loved ones.**_

 _One of the cities most influential families has lost two of it's own. Some time before ten p. night on the way home from a charity meeting Grace and Mia Frey were hit and killed by a drunk driver._

 _Grace Grey the wife of acclaimed lawyer Carrick Grey is well known for her charitable works. She sits on the board of over sixteen local and state foundations. She is the daughter of the late Zachary and Patricia Lynter of Washington._

 _She leaves behind her husband Carrick along with two surviving children Christian and Elliott Grey._

 _Mia Grey was the youngest of the Grey children. She attended many of the charity functions and meetings with her mother. She was just twenty years old._

 _We reached out to the Grey family for comment but to no avail._

 _Officials say that the driver of the other vehicle also succumbed to his injuries. He is identified as Sam Trod of Olympia, Washington. We are told that preliminary reports show his alcohol levels to over three times the legal limit._

 _Records show that he was fired from his job at Z and X lumber in Olympia for drunkenness and accident liability. Records also show that he has been arrested for multiple DUI's and had just recently got his license back after being suspended for a year._

 _Please read Tuesday's Washington Talker for updates._

All I could do was laugh. Now that she's gone we can finally be together like normal couples.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know a bit dark but needed for the story.


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

It has been a month since the accident and I finally just arrived at my grandparents home in Seersert which is apart of Norway. It is where my mother's family was originally from. It is a small place less than three thousand people. My five great grandfather founded it in 1780 and my family has lived there since. The original house still stands but has been added on quite a bit. It now houses a five bedroom and four bathroom home. It is also equipped with Satellite television, satellite phone, and is connected to the town Internet. Yes we have Internet. It was done so the researchers who use the town as a stopping over point can send data. Anyways, the house also has a dining room, cold storage cellar, kitchen, living room, office, and game room. The house has running water thankfully and is fireplace and wood stove heated. We have generators for electricity. The house sits about six miles from town with no neighbors in site.

My first day here I clean the house from top to bottom. I unpack all of my clothes and personal items. I get the generator running and get the fireplaces and wood burner going. In no time it is starting to feel and look like home.

My second day here is supply day. A truck came in from town. Yeah, we even have cars. There are no roads to any towns other than ours but we have cars but most use snowmobiles. The truck from town brings any mail, gasoline, and any other small supplies. Especially food in the winter. The rest of the time planes or boats bring what supplies we need.

That is what happened the following day the boat came. Pulling up to the dock. They unload box after box of food and personal supplies.

Finally, after everything is put away. The house is ready for the start of winter which will be very soon.

I made sure that there was plenty of wood enough for the winter hopefully.

CPOV

I hate this shit. It has been to long since I have held or spoken to sweetheart. But, there is no choice I need to make sure everything finalizes before I make a move.

Her life insurance paid no problem since cops ruled it an accident. I sold the house saying it held to many memories. What a fucking joke. I even sold her car with the same reason. I also unloaded the Aspen home for above market price same with the apartment in New York. The only place I didn't give up was our apartment. That is where I'm currently staying. It holds so many memories of her. I swear I can even still smell her.

Tomorrow is the final day it has been a month and a half and I'm skipping town. Everyone thinks I need time ti grieve. Yeah sure whatever. The best thing noone knows where I'm going. I burned all my personal papers that were unneeded and sent out the rest. I closed my practice temporarily. Well they think it's temporary but in truth I cleared out my office. I put the files in storage. Cancelled my lease starting tomorrow. I have a key to the storage locked waiting to be sent to my old Secretary after I am gone. I emptied every last bank account. After it was all said and done I was walking away with over fifty million dollars.

As for all the old bitches shit I gave all her shit anonymously to a thrift store along with all Mia's shit. I packed my shit except for a few pieces of clothing just to tide me over.

 **-The next day-**

I pull up on the boat that was left for me at the dock where the jumper plane dropped me off. An hour later I could see the black wooden shingle house coming into view. Wow they were not lying it is a beautiful home.

I guess I should explain. After I came up with the plan and told Ana she said we should talk to her parents. I was nervous but it was very enlightening.

After I explained everything. Her mom told me about the house and how we could live there. It is basically off the grid except for supply deliveries. We could enjoy the water in the summer and the snow in the winter. She told me how noone would even come to the door unless we knew them. Don't get me wrong I'm not wanted or anything of that nature. No, I just want to erase my old life and start new with Ana. I want to enjoy never having to work again. Never having to deal with the ingrates who are my children. No, I just want to live the rest of my life with sweetheart.

She must of heard the motor because I see her running down the dock. She jumps in my arms.

"I missed you so much baby. It has been to to long." She sobs holding on to me for dear life.

"I know I missed you so much. I felt like I was drowning with out you but never again. We never have to be separated again. "

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart."

After a tour of the house and a nice shower during which she puts the rest of my things away. I come out and see her laying on the bed arms above her head her hands holding the headboard railing. She has her feet on either side of the bed opening her pussy up for me to see. I rip the towel off and climb on the bed.

Fuck me if I'm not rock hard just looking at her.

I tug her cunt hair.

"I like this better than the bare shit." She moans

Yeah this is gonna be a fucking good life. Just me and my sweetheart yeah perfect.

A/N: Ok first thank you for all the reviews. Next, thank you to those who enjoyed the last chapter. To the rest. Writing is not easy by any means. I understand if you don't like it but keep your cruel and hurtful remarks to yourself. If you don't like it noone is forcing you to read it. This is my story and this is how I see it in my mind. Again if you don't like it that's your choice. There is no reason to be hateful or belligerent.

Finally, no I'm not a teenager I am a married mother of five. I am educated, not insane, not an idiot, and not unloved. From now on all hateful and rude comments will be removed. I have always kept them before because it is your right an opinion but I will not be belittled. Once again thank you for all of you who have supported and liked my stories. :)


	7. Chapter 7

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

It has been a month since I arrived and it feels so damn good to live again.

I kiss her forehead and get out of bed. I take a quick piss and then head out to make some coffee.

After that's all done I look out the window and see that it is starting to get bad out. I turn on the NOAA radio and hear the warning again.

 _"Blizzard warning for coastal Norway. A cold front moving in is expected to bring blizzard conditions. A total snowfall of twenty plus inches is expected before storm dissipates. Temperatures will continue to plummet with a low of minus thirty two degrees Celsius. High temperatures will near minus ten degrees Celsius. Wind gust are expected to be over twenty knots. With sustained winds of fifteen knots. "_

I put on my boots and coat and check the outside to make sure everything is secured. I move more wood inside to make sure we have enough and then head back inside.

Thankfully we got our final winter supply run yesterday.

I kick off my shoes and and up my jacket. I smile when I walk in the kitchen and see sweetheart drinking coffee.

I kiss her good morning.

"Your lips are cold."

I chuckle

"Sorry sweetheart. I went out to check and make sure everything was ok. They are calling for blizzard conditions. I just wanted to make sure everything was ready for it.

She smiles and kisses me again.

We spend the rest of the day watching movies and the snow that is really starting to pile up outside the windows and doors.

We moved sometime in the with my back against the couch and her in between my legs with her back against my chest.

I run my fingers up and down her arm loving the little shiver she does.

I move her hair to the side and start kissing her neck she lays he head to the side to give me more access to her neck. I nip it and she moans.

Still kissing and nipping her neck I move my hand to cup her tit under her shirt. I can feel the hardness if her my hand. I pull on it gently making her moan louder.

"You wet sweetheart?"

She nods

"No say it."

"So wet"

"Mmmm I love when your pussy gets all wet for me."

"Only you."

"Damn right sweetheart only me."

I tug a little harder and she arches her back.

"Did you wanna cum like this sweetheart? Me pulling those rock hard nipples. Cupping those tits that are so fucking big?"

"Yes"

I pinch them harder and pull on them. Loving the moaning and incoherent words cumming out of her mouth.

I give one last hard pull and she screams out her release.

"So fucking sexy. My turn sweetheart. "

She scoots up and turns removing her clothes leaving her naked. God what a view.

The day after I arrived she went to shave her cunt hair but I stopped her.

I asked her to let it grow out. So she did just trimming it when needed.

Now she was sporting a full bush that covered her mound.

My favourite pass time has been to eat her raw. I love the feel of the hair as it tickles my face when I'm buried face down in it.

Let me tell you most guys will argue and say that a bare pussy is the best but I completely disagree. In my opinion there is nothing more rewarding then hours later picking cunt hair out if your teeth. It is like proof that you ripped that pussy apart and owned every inch of that shit.

"Undress me." She pulls off my lounge pants then removes my shirt. Yeah since we moved here we rarely wear underwear it just gets in the way I tell you.

"Suck me" she kneels down and licks me from base to balls. Then she swallows my cock whole.

"Oh god your mouth is so fucking warm." She hmms in agreement

I lay my hand on the back of her head and push lightly. She takes the directions and starts deep throating my dick.

"Fuck fuck fuck." She hmms again and I lose my shit.

"Fuck it's to much I'm gonna cum." I cum so hard that I swear I blacked out. She pulls my cock out of her mouth and wipes her mouth.

I grab her and start tongue fucking her mouth. Fuck the taste if my cum on her tongue I erotic as hell.

"I want you to straddle my face so I can bury my face in that sweet cunt." She mans but straddles my head.

In the process she squats down a bit so she is hovering over my face. I look up and groan as I see her pussy is wide open.

I grab her ass cheeks and bury my face in her pussy.

I lap at her slit then tongue fuck her hole.

She is moaning uncontrollably.

I suck hard on her clit and she cums all over my face but I'm far from done. So I scoot down a bit and start licking her asshole. I run my tongue around the rim of the opening.

I run my tongue over the muscles that are keeping me out. I wet my pinkie in her juices and slide it in and use it to open it up a bit so my tongue can slide in next to it.

She squirts all over the couch and my hair.

I lick her clean and watch as she lays down from the exhaustion caused by her intense orgasm. Her eyes close and she is out within seconds.

I walk to the bathroom to clean up.

The air has gotten chillier so much so that as I walk I get a chill from all the wetness on my cock and face.

Looking in the bathroom mirror seeing her cum all over me. It ks like a work of art.

Only I can do that to her. Only me.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. What can I say live with five kids is hectic. Thank you to everyone who stuck by me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CHRISTIAN POV

Have you ever had a feeling that something just wasn't right? Yeah I have been feeling that way since my mom and sister's death.

Where was he headed?

Why was in in Seattle if he was from Olympia?

I couldn't take it anymore so I put some guys looking into. That was a month ago and I am still waiting.

"Mr. Grey , Mr. Dret is here to see you." Andrea tells me

"Send him in." Finally.

In walks the short pudgy investigator I hired.

"Morning Mr. Grey." I stand and shake his hand.

"Good morning please sit."

I watch as he sits down and his spare tire moves. Ewwww.

"So do you have any information for me?" He pulls out papers and folders and pictures.

"I do."

I nod for him to continue.

"I found the bar that Mr. Trod drank at the night of the accident. The bartender remembers him talking to some guy but can't remember what he looked like. There were no cameras in the place either. He does remember he left before Mr. Trod did.

As for Mr. Trod he had no family. Parents died when he was a teenager. So that end seems to be clean.

I looked at the accident scene photos. There are a few things that stand out to me. I am guessing because of the nature of the accident is the reason the cops didn't look into them.

One, there seems to be a odd shoe print in the blood on the road. Why it's odd was it was there when first responders arrived.

Two, the same print I found going up the embankment near the scene.

Three, I don't believe that he would have been coherent enough to drive let alone make it that far from the bar with out wrecking sooner.

In my opinion sir I don't believe this was a simple cut and dry accident."

"I don't understand. Who would want to harm my mother and sister. They were sweet who helped many charities and everyone loved."

"Well I have a theory if you will indulge me." I nod

"I looked at the most likely suspect in these cases the husband. Your father had been having an affair. I was never able to find out with who but he was having one. For nearly a year from what I can find. I'm not sure if you know this but he sold everything off. Drained his accounts and the insurance policies. He disappeared off the radar about a month ago."

"I didn't know that after the funeral I left the country to grieve in privacy just returned this morning. What can we do with this information?"

"Sadly, nothing sir. There is no way to actually back up any of this. There is no paper or money trail that links your father with anyone. He was well within his rights to leave after the deaths. The police won't dig into it. It was ruled an accident case closed. Your father has done nothing that would make them think anything else. I'm sorry."

I bid him farewell and then sit back and think about everything.

Could he have really had my mom killed?

How could he have been ok with his wife and daughter being killed?

Bigger question is where is he now?

APOV

This time with Carrick has been wonderful. I love having all the time in the world with him.

I look out the window and see him gathering more wood for the night. The storm has been continuous for the last week with no end in sight.

I see him enter the basement area where the wood is stored and breath a sigh of relief. The wind has been horrendous and we are well over six feet of snow.

I hear him coming up the steps and turn to see him.

His face is beat red and he is rubbing his hands together. I run and get him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Sweetheart. It is getting worse out there. I barely could see to get back in the house."

"I know the radio said it would be like this for at least the next three days."

"Let's go watch some movies and hopefully I can unthawl." I giggle and follow him to the living room and snuggle up next to him and watch some old western. Could life get any better?

CHRISTIAN POV

I have pulled out every stop to find out anything I can find out about my father.

Which is jack shit.

It is like he disappeared off the face of the earth. There was no hits on his pass port. He liquidated all his accounts so there is no help there. His phone was disconnected. He has become a ghost.

If he isn't guilty of something why did he just disappear?

I even tried to find out about his girlfriend but nothing. I still find it hard to believe he would do something like that to my mother. I always thought he loved her. They were together for so long. I guess looks can be deceiving.

I went to the police with the information I gathered. According to them there is no evidence to go against the accidental ruling. I explained about my father and was told by the detective that it is not criminal to have a girlfriend. I asked about his sudden disappearance and was told that he is allowed to grieve anyway he likes.

So yeah they were no help what so ever.

I will continue searching for him. I want him to tell me face to face that he had nothing to do with any of this. That he didn't have my mother and little sister killed. That he loved my mother and never cheated on her with some whore. I want him to tell me that the picture I grew up believing wasn't all a farce. That isn't to much to ask is it?

A/N: Hmmmm what is next? Hehehe! I am sorry for the delay in the chapter real life hectic and there isn't enough of me to go around. Hope you liked.


	9. Chapter 9

DON'T OWN FSOG

CPOV

I feel like I am going crazy. I have spent months going through every piece of my parents lives together. So much that it has became a full time job. I turned over day to day operations to Ros.

I did stumble over one thing that either he forgot about or had no idea it exsisted. A safety deposit box in my mother's name at a small bank out in Tacoma.

It took a very well placed calls and a bit of wheels of being greased but finally I gained access to it.

The only thing in it was an envelope and three pictures. They were useless all you could see was my father talking to someone just out of focus.

I hoped whatever was in the envelope would help me get closer to finding out what really happened out there on that road that night.

When I opened the envelope all there were was receipts.

Receipts for jewelry, dinners, and vacations. Why was she keeping all this? There are no names or card numbers on them.

I look at the names on them and don't see anything special.

I double my efforts after that. I tried to track the money but apparently he chased everything out into cash so there was no paper trail. I did find out that he owned an apartment in my building. Apparently, it belonged to his family.

I was floored to see how close it was to mine.

Jason jimmied the lock and gained us access.

It was full furnished. Yet, there was no personal shit anywhere.

This is just getting odder by the minute.

"What do you think sir?" Jason asks looking just as confused as me.

"Honestly?" He nods

"I think my mom was losing her mind. The things in the safety deposit box were garbage. Who knows who they belong to. I mean my grandmother as institutionalized when I was younger. Mom said she was sick and had hallucinations. Maybe that is what was happening to her."

"But what about this apartment? Why would your dad have this place? Why did he leave like he did?"

I sigh

"Maybe he used this place to get away from all of her chaos. As for leaving maybe after all the time putting up with her he needed a break."

"It's possible. But things don't add up what about the footprints and the girlfriend?" He asks

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Yes sir."

Two days later we got a break. When my guys were going through my dads records that he left behind a name stood out.

A name that has been associated with murders and everything in between.

No-one has any idea what he looks like. No-one has ever been able to connect him to anything. When there are clues left behind they are just enough to taunt the police not enough to get him.

Micheal Srectei known hitman. Wanted in ten states. Number two on the FBI Most Wanted list. And apparently known associate of my fathers.

They went through the records twice for any information but nothing. No phone number. No address. Nothing.

CRPOV

"Oh fuck your pussy is so fucking tight." I flip us over as I pound into her.

I push her legs up to her shoulders and fuck her as deep and hard as I can.

"So deep. Ahhhhh." She screams when I bottom out.

"Too deep." She whimpered

"Take it. You begged me to fuck you now take it. You begged to have your pussy fucked hard. " I slam into her and still as I empty into her. I pull out and fall on the bed.

I look over and she has her legs apart and I can see that she is shaking.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

"My pussy is quivering."

"It's just over stimulated." I tell her

After a few minutes she quiets down.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

I take a deep breathe.

"Are you happy?" She sits up abruptly and looks at me.

"What are you talking about of course I'm happy."

"It's just that I took you away from your family. Everything you ever knew to live out here in the middle of bummed fuck nowhere. Where it's just you and me for months at a time."

"Babe, I'm very happy. I love it out here and I love that it's just you and me. Yes, I miss my mom and dad but I email them all the time and we get o Skype at least once a week. So it's all good." I nod

"Are you happy?" She whispers

"Sweetheart I'm over the moon. You are everything I could ever want and more. I would give up a thousand lives for one life with you here."

"I love you."she tells me

"I love you too sweetheart." She yawns

"Let's get some sleep."

She agrees and snuggles into my side.

I stare at the ceiling.

I hope she will always feel that way.

Did I do the right thing? One day I will be old and she will have to take care of me. Will she still love me then?

I sigh

Sometimes I feel like I have stolen her youth from her. She should be out partying, having fun, and living life. Instead she is out with a man almost twice her age playing house.

"I can hear you thinking."

I chuckle

"Sorry."

"What's going on in that mind of yours?"

I decided it is best to tell her my fears so I do.

"That's ridiculous Carrick. I could have walked away at any time but I didn't. I stayed with you. Do you know why? Because, I love you even when you are acting all emo and shit. So stop it. I'm happy."

"Ok. I will stop all my emo shit as you call it."

She giggles

"Now go to sleep old man." She says smiling

"Oh, I'll show you old man."

I launch myself at her and start tickling her ribs.

"Ahhh uncle." I dig my fingers deeper causing her to laugh harder.

"Say it." I demand

She shakes her head no.

So I continue.

"Stop I'm gonna pee." She crys out in between her laughs

"Say it then and I'll stop." I command

"You are nit an old man. " she yells

So I finally stop and she is gasping for air.

"Thank you." I tell her honestly.

"Uh huh."

A/N: So Christian is suspicious. Till next time hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

DON'T OWN FSOG

CPOV

The more digging we did into Micheal Srectei the more disturbing things became. Jason contacted a few Feds he knew from his time in the military. It was looking like more and more that what happened to my mom and Mia was not an accident. I only we had proof of this so justice could be served.

APOV

I finish checking in my luggage. I am going back to Washington for my mom and dad's anniversary. I wanted Carrick to come with me but he said it would look to suspicious.

I finishing checking in and go through security. I find a seat by the window and think about everything.

More accurately I think about if I am happy. I never really questioned it but now that he asked it I can't help but think about it.

I love Carrick I really do. But, even after his wife's death I still have to live like a dirty little secret. I still feel like the girl who is fucking a married man. I had really hoped that it would changed after everything but I was so wrong.

Then there is my family. I am a self proclaimed daddy's girl. Now I can only talk to him and mom over the computer or phone when I actually have signal. It is a bit depressing.

Could I actually live like this for the rest of my life? Rarely seeing my family? Being a hermit?

 _American airways flight 1880 to Washington D.C. is now boarding at gate B._

I make my way to the gate and hand my ticket over to the nice gentleman standing there. I find my seat and look out the window.

I feel some brush up against me as they sit down. I just ignore it and continue looking out the window.

"It is a very beautiful sight isn't it?" I hear the most masculine voice ask me. I turn and see a very good looking guy. He looks about my age. He has brown hair and bright green eyes.

"It's just an airport." I reply he chuckles and I swear I can feel my panties getting wet.

"I wasn't talking about outside. "

I smile

"Luke Swayer."

"Anastasia Steele."

"Well Anastasia are you from around here?"

"No. Just visiting a friend. You?" I have no idea why I said that.

"No. Just on a layover. I'm heading home." He tells me

"Where are you from?" I ask curiously

"Pittsburgh."

"Ahh so you are use to all this cold and snow." He laughs

"To a point. I'm not sure if you heard but we do have months without the white stuff."

I giggle

"Really?"

"Yep. So where are you from?" He asks

"Washington."

"State or city?"

"State technically Seattle."

"Never been but heard it rains all the time."

"So not true. We do see the sun maybe three times a month." I tell him smiling

"So what do you do?" He asks as we start down the tarmac.

"Right now I am in between jobs. Yourself?"

"I'm a cop for the state."

We talk the rest of the way to Washington. I find out that he is twenty six and only child. His dad is a retired cop and his mom is a school teacher and they have been married for thirty years.

Before we part ways he gives me his number and tells me to call him.

By the time I get to Sea-TAC I am exhausted. I drag my ass to baggage claim where I am met with the best sight my dad and two bodyguards.

"DADDY!" He turns and smiles when he sees me but I'm already off running into his arms.

"Oh princess I have missed you so much." He kisses my forehead.

"I missed you too daddy."

We grab my luggage and we head home. As soon as we pull in front of the main entrance I see my mom standing there. I scramble out of the car and into her arms where we both cry.

"Oh baby. It is so good to have you home." I nod because my emotion are all I've the place.

Mom suggests I take a nap and then we will eat dinner.

Three hours later I am feeling more rested. As I am getting changed to go downstairs my phone dings. It scares me at first because this is the first time in what seems like ages that it has been on.

 _Anastasia,_

 _I really enjoyed meeting you. I hope you had a safe rest of your trip. If you ever are in the area give me a call._

 _Luke_

I squeal like a teenage girl.

Stop it Ana. You are in a relationship with Carrick. But am I truly happy? I really need to talk to my mom about all this because it is so confusing.

Dinner was wonderful. All of my favorites. Rosemary chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, and fresh bread. Over dinner we caught up on everything that has happened since I left.

After dinner I go in search if my mom. I finally find her in the living room reading a book.

"Mom are you busy?" She looks up from her book.

"No honey come sit." She pats the couch as she puts her book on the coffee table.

I sit down next to her and can't help but inhale her smell. It is the same scent since I was a child. It is like gingerbread and oranges. Whatever the combination it has always reminded me of home.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" She asks worriedly as she takes my hand in hers.

"I don't know mom. I love him I do but I feel like I am suffocating. We never leave the house. He won't go anywhere. I wanted to go somewhere warm for a few weeks he said no. So all we do is watch reruns of movies and old television shows. "

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

I shake my head no.

"It's not. Even with her gone I still feel like the other woman. He makes me feel like I am a secret. Something to be ashamed of."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have not done anything wrong. He made his choices you never asked for him to do anything. As for the rest if you are not happy you need to end it."

"I want to but I'm scared. What if he does the same thing to me he did to her?"

"If what you want is to end this relationship then I think it is time you talk to your father."

"I wanna be a normal person. I want to go to dinner, movies, and travel. I think I was dumb fir getting involved in any of this. I want someone who chooses me first. Someone who doesn't see him as a consolation prize. I don't want to be a secret anymore." She nods

"Then we need to talk to your father." I nod because she is right.

"Ray can you come in the living room please." She yells out while still holding my hand.

A/N: So she has changed her mind. Now what? Lol sorry I like cliffhangers.

Oh just a second of self promotion Everlasting Love by Dahlia Sellers is now available on Amazon.


	11. Chapter 11

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

My dad comes in and sits down.

"What's going on?" He asks looking at us.

"Ana, was telling me that she wants out of her relationship with Carrick. But, she is afraid that he will try and hurt her like he did his wife."

"I see. Well first things first. I honestly don't see the police being much help since their investigation is said and done." He says.

"So what do we do daddy?"

"I think we need to contact the one person who has a very high stake in all of this." I look at him curiously trying to figure out who is talking about.

"His son Christian Ana. I have heard that he has been doing his own investigation in to the accident since the police ruled it just that an accident."

"Ok."

CPOV

I have no idea where to go from here. It is like I hit a brick wall.

My office phone rings.

 _Hello?_

 _Is this Christian Grey?_

 _Yes, it is who's asking?_

 _Raymond Steele. I would like to invite you to my home this afternoon._

 _I see. What exactly does this visit deal with?_

 _That is a personal matter that I would rather speak to you in person about._

 _Fine I will be there in about an hour_

 _Perfect see you then Mr. Grey_.

After hanging up I call for Taylor and we head out.

On the way there I rack my brain to try and figure out what the hell the governor would want to personally speak to me about.

We pull up to the gate and Taylor tells the guard who we are and are immediately allowed to enter.

APOV

I am so nervous. I stay seated on the couch holding my mother's hand as who I can only assume is Carrick's son and another man enter.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Grey." My dad says as he leads them into the room.

"Not a problem now please tell me what this is all about."

"Of course. This is my wife and daughter please have a seat."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Steele Ms. Steele. This is my bodyguard Taylor." The other man just gives a head nod and doesn't say a word.

"As for why I called you. We have some very important information about the accident that claimed your mother and sister's lives." Daddy tells him. Mr. Grey sets up straighter in his chair.

"What exactly would that information be Mr. Steele?"

"Ana, please tel Mr. Grey everything you know honey." Dad tells me I grip mom's hand tighter and tell him everything I know. He never says a word the whole time. When I finish I lean back against mom and wait for his reaction.

"So, let me get this correct? You started a relationship with my father knowing good and well he was a married man?" I nod "You continued this affair for over a year?" I nod again. "Then he hired someone to kill my mother and sister?"

"Yes"

"And you did nothing to stop it? Never went to the police with this information?"

"No, I was afraid." I tell him

"Afraid? If you were so afraid why did you continue to see him. Why did you tell him where you were going?"

"I honestly don't know. I thought he loved me and I him." I don't know what else to tell him.

CPOV

I don't even know what to do.

"I want you to write down everything you remember. I also want to know where he currently is. I understand you didn't do this yourself but you knew about it and did nothing to stop it or alert anyone of his plans. In my opinion you need to turn yourself in to the police."

I watch as she starts crying and nods her head.

"But, my father's actions were his own. So, as long as you stay away from me and the rest of my family I won't go to the police."

"Thank you of course I will stay away from you and your family."

"No, see I think you misunderstood me Miss Steele. When I say away I mean out if the state of Washington. I would prefer you live somewhere else so there are no chances I ever have to see your face again in my life."

She starts sobbing.

"But her family is here. How could you ask that of her?" Her mother asks

"Well Mrs. Steele. She turned a blind eye to the knowledge that my father was going to kill my mother and sister. She didn't blink when she was fucking my father knowing he was married happily or not. She never considered the ramifications of worming her way into my families life. So Mrs. Steele that is how I can ask that of her. I pray everyday she is away it rips another piece of her soul away. I hope that she dies a lonely life. A life where she never has family or friends to fill the minutes of her day. As for you and your husband I look at the two of you and see a mother and father. A mother and father who raised a whore. A piece of low life scum who was the soul reason my family is gone. So I see this a punishment for all of you. "

I get up and make my way to the front door when I stop and look over at them.

"I read about your accident a few years ago Ms. Steele. May I say that the Lord works in mysterious ways." She looked confused about what I was saying.

"That he must have foreseen you turning in a useless piece of trash and made sure you couldn't have any children that had a chance to be raised like you were. Good day."

After the door on the SUV is closed and Taylor is behind the wheel.

"Did you get everything she said?" I ask him

"Yes sir."

"Good, use some of your buddies that you know to find him and kill him and burn that house to the ground. I want it to be like Carrick Grey never existed."

"Yes sir. What about the girl?" He asks me

"Leave her. She was just a whore probably one of many."

A/N: Hi! Thanks for the great reviews. I hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I should feel bad for giving Taylor the order to kill my father but sadly I don't. That man killed the only women in the world who meant anything to me. He took away my living mother the one who was my Angel who saved me from all the bad in the world. He us the one who took away my little sister all because he wanted a life with his whore.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Grey" I answer

"It's done sir." Taylor tells me

"Thank you Taylor."

"Yes sir." I hang up

I look up at the picture of all us children with my mother on the last mother's day we celebrated with her that sits on my desk.

"He's gone now mom he will never be able to ruin anyone else's life. Rest in peace."

APOV

(A year later.)

After the meeting with Carrick's son my parents thought it best I leave town for awhile. I thought about Pittsburgh and looking up Luke but in the end he deserved a woman who wasn't me. So that is how I ended up in Washington D.C. Daddy has a lot if connections so he talked to a friend so I know work as an assistant for a very well known Senator from New York.

"Are you ready baby the car is here?"

"Yeah I'm ready just let me grab my purse." He smiles and nods but goes to the lounge area of the suite to wait for me.

I check myself in the mirror and fix my smeared lipstick.

When we reach the lobby we are bombarded by the press.

"Senator Masterson are you prepared for the debate tonight?"

I step back as he stops to talk to a reporter from CZV.

"I am more than prepared for the debate tonight. Hopefully we will be able to hit on important issues facing the American people. We need to focus on immigration and the health insurance issues in this country not worry about what music we use to enter a venue. Now if you will excuse me we need to get to a meeting."

I smile when he turns and looks at me.

"You did well Senator." I say quietly as he places his hand on my lower back and walks me to the car.

"I told you only call me that when I'm balls deep or my face is getting drenched in your juices." I laugh and get in the car and followed soon by him.

Keith Masterson Senator, Presidential Candidate, Amazing Boyfriend, and husband. Oh! Did I forget to mention that? Yeah his wife Carol is 52 and a bitch she doesn't like me at all. He may be the same age as her but he barely looks to be in his forties. Jet black hair and eyes to match. They have no children to much of the chargin of his wife.

He uses his years in the military to maintain his body where she has completely let herself go. I mean seriously you are the wife of a politician and trust fund baby Botox and Jenny Craig should be on the top of your to do list. Instead she sits on her fat ass all day enjoying the home shopping network and eats herself into a coma every night.

Our relationship started out completely professional but after two months the sexual tension became to much. He ended eating my pussy out in his desk in his office on Capital Hill.

A month later he moved me into his home in upstate New York Carol was pissed. He ignored the pig as she screamed from her Lazy Boy recliner.

He is in the process of getting a divorce but has agreed to her staying in the house until it's done.

"Fuck baby I'm tense." He says leaning his head back on the seat.

I reach over a push button activating the privacy window.

I undo his pants and belt and release his huge cock. Really it's fucking huge the biggest I have ever seen at around eleven inches hard and nine flaccid and his balls are just as big but when you have a dick like that little balls would be out of place.

I bend over and take him in my mouth.

He puts a hand in my hair and uses the other to release my tit from my dress.

"Holy fuck baby. God that feels good. " he moans out and starts fondling my boob and pulling on my nipple.

I suck harder and take him all the way in and gag a little when it slips down my throat.

"Yeah that is an amazing sound." Releasing my tit and putting both hands in my hair he starts fucking my face.

"Yeah yeah yeah here it comes swallow it all. Be my little whore. Yesssssss." He moans out as he comes I try swallowing it all but there is so much some slides down my chin. I release him with a pop and squeal when he pulls me on to his lap making my dress hike up to my hips so I straddle him.

"Thanks baby I needed that. I love you." He kisses me and licks the bit of cum that was left behind.

I giggle

"Your welcome but I do love the taste of your cum."

We make it to the restaurant so we can have an early dinner before the debate.

The hostess escorts us to a private room and the waiter appears immediately.

After we order he takes my hand in his.

"Ana the time since I met you have been amazing. You are everything I could I dream of. You're sweet, incredibly beautiful, and all mine. I know it isn't finalized for another month but will you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife?"

I nod

"Yes!" I yell and jump up an kiss him as he pulls me to his lap.

"I love you Ana." He kisses me I try to deepen it but he pulls back.

I look at him confused and he chuckles.

"Don't you want your ring?" I nod

He pulls out a Tiffany blue box and opens it to remove a stunning and huge white gold diamond encrusted ten karat diamond.

"It's beautiful." I say in awe

"Not as beautiful as you baby."

We finish our dinner discussing what kind of wedding we will have. Eventually it is time to head to the venue that will be holding the Democratic debate.

What seems like all night we are finally on our way home. We stayed downtown last night because it was just more convenient for today.

As we pull in the driveway I see the lights are on downstairs. When we go inside via the front door I start giggling as soon as we make it to the family room. Here I am in a size two black and white wrap dress she is fast asleep in her chair wearing a black and white moo moo.

I feel him wrap his arms around me.

"What so funny baby?" I nod my head in her direction and he chuckles.

"It's like she ate twelve of you." I giggle again.

We stop laughing when we hear a cracking sound. I giggle again when I realize it's her chair groaning under the weight of her four hundred pound self.

We go up to our bedroom where my man fucks me unconscious. I truly do have a wonderful life.

A/N: Sorry it took so long.


	13. Epilogue

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

It has been two years since I ordered my father to be taken out. My life has gotten better since then. I gave up all the dom/sub shit. I wanted a family the one like my mother always wanted me to have. That is how I finally opened my eyes to see what was right in front of me. A year ago I married the woman I have learned was made for me Andrea. We are expecting our daughter in two months.

I open the paler and can't help but laugh at how ironic life is.

 **Anastasia Steele only child of Governor Steele and his wife was killed yesterday in New York. She and Senator Keith Masterson were found in his upstate home. A source tells us that both individuals were shot multiple times.**

 **Steele had previously interned for the Senator during his failed presidential run. Currently she was working as his assistant.**

 **Masterson's estranged wife is being held as the prime suspect. Officials believe that Steele and the Senator were having a long term affair and that led to Mrs. Masterson committing the murders.**

 **Sources from inside the offices of Senator Masterson said that the two had been intimate dating back to his presidential run. They also told us that Ms. Steele had even moved into the estate with the Senator and his wife against the wife's approval.**

 **Masterson is well known for his objection to the immigration policies held by our current president. Also for his legislature to enact the three strike law that is similar to California's law for New York.**

 **Steele was daughter of Washington Governor Steele. She held an assistant position within his office while she lived there. Some may remember she was involved in a near fatal accident a few years back that led to her father running for office.**

 **She is the daughter with his second wife. He was married when he met his current wife and they divorced when he learned about the baby. The couple was married within months.**

 **We here at ZRR offer our condolences to both families. We will continue to follow this case and will release the information when it becomes available."**

It may sound cold hearted but this is one of the best days of my life.

I have no regrets for what I did. I did what any man in my situation would have done. I killed the man who decided it was time for my mother and sister's lives to end. I tried to ruin the life of the whore he did it all for but she some how got her hooks into another stupid man.

She wormed her way into another marriage and managed to destroy every life she ever had contact with. Lime I told her that day God works in mysterious ways. She was the daughter of a home wrecking whore what else would she have turned into? What's the old saying? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Justice may not have been served in a courtroom in front of a judge and jury of her peers but it was served.

A/N: Thank you all for following and liking this story. I felt this was a good place to end it. I didn't want it to branch off to much. As for the reviewer who commented about my life. Yes I'm 23 with almost seven kids but I wouldn't change it for anything in this world. If being a mom to so many children while being a young mom bothers you well that's on you not me.

 **As for the rest of you. You guys rock!**

 **TwilightObsessed**


End file.
